In the reconstruction of missing or lost teeth according to present-day technique, an implant is secured to the patient's jawbone. This implant, which preferably is made of titanium or a titanium alloy, comprises an anchor pin anchored in the bone and a receiving funnel on the gingival aspect, whose end is located in the gingival region below the gingival contour. An abutment, which preferably consists of titanium or a titanium alloy, is advantageously attached to the implant head via a detachable connection and represents the actual receiving core for a reconstruction of a tooth or a bridging anchor. Towards the gingival opening, this abutment has a thickening, which represents the actual receiving site for the reconstructed tooth crown. The end of the abutment directed towards the oral cavity is firmly joined to the gingival opening of the tooth crown, preferably with the aid of a bonding or screwing procedure. However, the tooth configurations of each individual assume different manifestations with regard to shape, geometric extent and position within the dental arch, for which reason difficult adjustments are regularly required in the region of the thickening at the gingival aspect of the abutment if one wishes to deviate more or less, with the reconstructed tooth crown, from the predetermined perpendicular indicated by the abutment anchored in the implant head, or to change the root dimensions predetermined by the implant post. The commercially available range of shapes allows little scope for matching to the desired tooth/not shape and position of the neighboring teeth. This difficult adjustment consists, for example, in making an individual modification to the thickening at the gingival aspect of the abutment, as recipient site for the reconstructed tooth crown, in order to effect a corresponding correction in the attitude and shape of the tooth being reconstructed. Clearly, such on-the-spot reworking poses considerable visual and technical demands, and this, with anything less than optimal performance of the correction, has an immediately negative effect on the quality of the work. A further important disadvantage of this concept is evident in that, with the slightest recession of the gingiva, the abutment will be exposed. This will be evident in the form of a black linear arch above the gingival boundary, which always leads to considerable impairment of the cosmetic appearance, something which frequently results in the existing concept being unacceptable. Also, as intimated above, the last-named concept does not permit any satisfactory correction of the gingival emergence profile.